


Hunger

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Old tumblr shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, backdated fic, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: “Now, Daniel, I can’t save the world with you in the way, can I?”orWhat if Danny didn’t get rid of his powers during Phantom Planet?
Series: Old tumblr shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987381
Kudos: 6





	Hunger

“Mum?”

“Not now, Danny.” Maddie watched the monitor anxiously as Jack re-entered the Earth’s atmosphere.

“Mum, it’s kinda urgent.”

The woman sighed in relief as her husband completed re-entry successfully. She turned to her son, planting gloved hands on her hips. “Danny, look, your father and I have a lot of work to do, trying to figure out a new way to save the world now-”

“I know how to save the world!” Danny blurted.

The huntress groaned in exasperation, running a gloved hand through his inky hair. “Give me a break, Sweetie, I’m really stressed right now.”

“Mum-”

“Maybe if we try to blast with a laser…” the woman mused.

“Please listen to me!”

“…but there’s no way we can create one strong enough before the asteroid hits-”

“ _Vlad isn’t the only halfa!_ ” Danny screamed, changing to Phantom in a flash. “Could you please _listen_ to me for once?!”

The woman froze, staring at the ghost floating in the middle of her lab.

The world stilled, its inhabitants staring at their television screens.

Danny exhaled shakily, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths as he realised with a jolt that he had just thrown his secret out the window.

“Danny?” His mother’s voice was shaking as she reached out and pulled the hero into her arms. “Oh, _Danny!_ ”

The boy phased out of her embrace. “Listen, I have an idea,” he insisted. “What if I go to convince the other ghosts to help, and we turn the Earth intangible?”

Maddie frowned. “Um… I-I guess it could work…”

Danny gave a genuine smile. “Awesome! I’ll get going now-”

Maddie grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” she choked. “Stay until your Father gets home. We have time for that, and I think we need to talk about this.”

The halfa nodded, settling into one of the chairs. “Yeah, that should be fine,” he agreed.

The huntress reached for her son once again, pulling him from the chair and into her arms. “I love you,” she whispered.

Danny swallowed thickly, glowing tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. “I know,” he responded, tightening the embrace.

They waited like that, with Danny nestled in Maddie’s lap, until the lab door burst open.

The hero was in the air instantly, hissing at the sight of Vlad pressing a cleaver against Jack’s throat.

“How’d you get back here, _Plasmius?_ ” Danny demanded.

Vlad shrugged, the movement nicking Jack’s throat. “I teleported back into the ship,” he confessed flippantly. “Now, Daniel, I can’t save the world with you in the way, can I?”

Maddie joined her son, her presence a comforting warmth that pressed against his right side. “Let my husband go,” she growled.

Vlad shook his head, eyes shining with a maniacal glee. “Oh, no. Now I have leverage over you two. By the way, Daniel, what a brilliant plan you have! Tell me, why recruit the ghosts when you could simply create an amplifier for your power?”

“That thing nearly killed me!” the younger halfa exclaimed, moving forwards. Vlad instantly pressed the blade harder against Jack’s throat, and Phantom froze at the thin red line it created.

“I would stay still if I were you,” Plasmius suggested.

Danny sighed, running a hand through show white hair. “Look, just let Dad go. We can do the whole negotiating thing over supper, and figure out the best way to save the world without anybody dying. Sound good?”

The man tilted his head. “Almost,” he admitted. “There’s just one little thing that I have to make sure of. You see, if _you_ save the world, then I don’t get to rule it.”

Danny shrugged. “Not my problem. Now, could you please get rid of the knife?”

Vlad glanced at the blade pressed against Jack’s throat. “Oh, I’ll get rid of it,” the villain chuckled.

Danny frowned, and Vlad was gone with a flash of red. _Damn, he teleported!_

“Danny, behind you!” Jack screamed, and the teen stiffened as the breath was forced out of him. He looked down in horror, falling from the air to slump against Vlad as the cleaver was wrenched free from where it pierced his heart.

The child choked, blood dribbling from between his lips as it gushed from the hole in his chest. Vlad dropped the teen and created an ectoshield, keeping the Fentons from reaching their dying boy.

Danny lay on the cold floor, struggling to breathe as his limbs went numb. He knew that he was beyond help now – with Vlad standing over him like some sort of harbinger of doom, the child felt his lifeblood seep out of the wound to pool on the floor.

After a handful of minutes his fluttering heart stopped, and with a wrench that sent agony through him, Phantom was thrown from his body.

The ghost screamed, writhing in mid-air and clutching his core as the tendrils attaching him to the body on the floor snapped one by one. His parents were crying his name, and the monster before him was laughing as Phantom began to tear with frantic fingers at his semi-transparent, _full ghost_ body.

“Now,” Vlad murmured, moving towards the sobbing spectre, “I’m _starving_ , and new ghosts are always the tastiest…”


End file.
